1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a strap which can be connected to an electronic device, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Straps can be connected to electronic devices, which help users to hold the electronic devices. For example, WO2009/101800 discloses a hand strap for a notebook-type computer. In WO2009/101800, the hand strap is configured to be attached to a bottom surface of a main body of the notebook-type computer, allowing a user to put a palm of a user's hand into the hand strap and support the bottom surface of the main body of the notebook-type computer.